Is It Really Love?
by Anneliza
Summary: Gilbert and Roderich are together, but does Gilbert really love Roderich? Or does he love using him?


Roderich cuddled closer to Gilbert and sighed happily.

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we'll be together?"

"As long as I'm awesome."

Rocherich laughed lightly.

"That's not an answer, liebe."

Gilbert's arms tightened around him dangerously.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that I'm not awesome?"

Roderich paled.

"Th-That's not what I meant."

He cursed himself for stuttering. He knew it would make Gilbert more mad than he already was.

"Then what did you mean by it?" he demanded.

"I just meant that you would be awesome forever, but I won't," he said quickly.

"Damn right. You will never be awesome." He looked Roderich in the eyes. "Will you?"

Roderich knew Gilbert's trick quite well.

"No I will not. I'll never be worth anything," he said flatly.

Gilbert smiled and hugged him gently.

"I know that, but I still love you."

Roderich sighed again and closed his eyes.

He knew that no one considered him worth a minute of their time but Gilbert loved him.

Gilbert may not always treat him the best, but he was used to it; everyone treated him that way.

He felt the albino reach over and kiss the top of his head.

"You never said that you love me too," he reminded him.

Roderich's eyes shot open.

"I didn't say it because I knew you already knew that and I know how much you hate to hear things more than once."

"You know that I don't mind hearing that over and over."

He pressed Roderich back into the couch where a spring stuck out in warning.

Roderich felt the tip touch his back and shook slightly.

"I love you too."

Gilbert looked unconvinced.

"How much?"

"With all my heart."

Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest.

"Prove it."

Roderich paled again. He knew full well what that meant.

He stood up and slowly removed his shirt before turning his back to Gilbert.

Gilbert watched him carefully and pulled his pocketknife out.

"Stay still," he warned.

Roderich froze and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p>"Hey hart genug!" Gilbert called from the door. "Get out here!"<p>

Roderich finished fixing his jabot and walked out to the waiting man.

"There you are! It took you long enough!"

"Sorry liebe. I didn't mean to make you wait."

"As long as you're sorry," Gilbert said with a smile before hugging Roderich. He let go of him fairly soon and looked at him. "I'm leaving now to see mein brudder."

"Have fun."

"I will. You can stay at your house while I'm gone but I want you back here before I get back next week."

Roderich nodded.

"I like being here, but I want to play my piano."

Gilbert stared at him.

"Okay, but try and stay in the house. I don't want you out of it too much."

Roderich nodded again.

"I'll be going now."

Gilbert quickly kissed him before he turned and walked out of the door.

Roderich watched him leave and leaned against the door.

'What am I going to do while he's gone? I've never been alone this long. Hopefully my beautiful piano will keep me busy until he gets back.'

He locked the door behind him and headed to the train station.

* * *

><p>Roderich put his head on the beautiful ebony keys.<p>

'It's only been two days and I'm already bored and lonely,' he thought sadly. 'What do I do now?'

He stood up and walked to his kitchen.

As he walked, he studied his mansion and was amazed by how decrepit it looked.

It used to look so beautiful and opulent, but now it was dusty and fragile.

He reached the kitchen and opened his refrigerator.

There was absolutely nothing inside.

He sighed and straightened.

'I need a drink. That will calm me down.'

He grabbed his jacket and strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>He was halfway through his third drink when he heard his name.<p>

"Austria?"

He turned and nearly fell off his seat.

Staring at him with an amazed face was Vash.

"Switzerland? What are you doing here?"

"Lili forced me out of the house so I came here."

Vash walked up to him and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gilbert is out of town," he said simply.

Vash didn't say anything for a while.

"I don't know why you're with him anyway," he said suddenly.

Roderich turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gilbert has always treated you like dirt. You deserve better than that."

Roderich stared at him.

"Gilbert treats me better than anyone else has."

Vash narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Roderich looked confused.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember when you were young and I always saved you?"

Roderich blinked at him.

"I can't believe you even remember that."

Vash sighed and leaned forward.

Roderich's eyes widened when Vash kissed him gently.

Vash pulled back and looked at him.

"How could I ever forget?"

Roderich blushed and Vash kissed him again.

He felt his eyes slide shut and he smiled.

Vash was so much kinder than Gilbert had ever been.

"I love you Roderich. I always have."

Roderich didn't protest when he felt Vash take his hand and lead him out of the bar.

* * *

><p>When Roderich woke up the next day, he was surprised to find himself hung over.<p>

He shook his head and looked around.

Where was he?

He gasped when he recognized the room he hadn't seen in decades.

Next to him, Vash was still sleeping.

Roderich hugged himself tightly and thought.

He had to get out of there before someone saw him.

If Gilbert ever found out that he had cheated on him-?

He couldn't finish his thought without shaking.

'I have to go. Now,' he decided.

He stood up and got dressed before running out of the door.

* * *

><p>Gilbert came home the next the day.<p>

He kicked the door open and Roderich jumped.

"Get out here you verdammt hart genug! Now!"

Roderich almost flew to the front door.

Once he reached it, Gilbert grabbed him around the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Wh-What's wrong?" he choked out.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Gilbert repeated. "I'll tell you what's wrong! You slept with that mischling Switzerland!"

Roderich stared at him in horror.

Gilbert slammed him into the wall again.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Roderich felt tears come to his eyes and he started crying.

"He-He forced me!" he managed between sobs. "I-I didn't want to!"

Gilbert's eyes softened and he pulled Roderich to him.

"Ssh," he whispered as he led him to the couch to sit down. "Tell me what happened."

"He-He got me so d-drunk I couldn't even walk and-and," he took a deep breath, "he took me to his house and-and-"

He couldn't finish.

The lie tore at his heart, but if it made Gilbert calm down he would tell it.

Gilbert rubbed his back soothingly and let the man cry on him.

"Don't worry baby. He won't bother you again."

He scooped the still crying man into his arms and walked into the bedroom.

"Just sleep," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

Roderich nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

Gilbert pulled the covers around him and turned around.

He needed to have a very important conversation with Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Switzerland was just standing up when he was pushed onto the floor roughly.<p>

"What the-?"

He craned his head around to see an deranged Prussia crouching over him.

"What did you do to my Roderich?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

Gilbert put his foot on Vash's throat.

"You raped my Roderich!"

Vash stared at him.

"I did not! If anything, YOU DID!"

Gilbert stomped on him.

"Roderich doesn't deserve anything, but what I give him is more than kind!"

"I saw what you did to him! That was sick!"

Gilbert hit him.

"I did that so no one else would do what you did! Then they would know he was mine!"

"You carved your name into his back! That's just cruel!"

"It was a mark of love!"

"You don't love Roderich! There's no way you could love him and abuse him like you do! If anything, you lust after him! I LOVE him!"

Gilbert stared at him.

Vash took the opportunity to throw him off of his back and regain his ground.

"That hart genug! He lied to me!"

Gilbert jumped to his feet and ran for the door.

Vash tried to grab him and pull him back, but Gilbert hit him in the head so he blacked out.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<p>

A few hours had passed and someone was pounding on his door.

Vash struggled to sit up.

He heard Lili open the door.

"Hello? Who is-?"

She screamed.

"LILI!" Vash yelled and rushed to the door.

"Schwitzy!" she shouted as she pointed to the man outside the door.

Lying in a pool of his own blood was Roderich.

"RODERICH!"

Roderich had passed out after he knocked on the door, his strength only lasting that long.

"Lili help me get him in!" he commanded as he started to pull the man inside.

They managed to get Roderich onto the couch and Vash wanted to faint as well.

Almost every square inch of his body was covered in blood.

"Go get the medical kit Lili."

Liechtenstein nodded and hurried out of the door.

Vash continued to asses Roderich while he waited for Lili to come back.

He cleaned and wrapped all of the man's wounds on his front before flipping him over.

Vash crashed to the ground.

"W-What is that?"

He washed as much of the blood as he could and started wrapping Roderich's chest.

The blood still streamed through in a very familiar pattern.

"Bruder?"

Vash turned to her.

"It's Prussia's flag."

Liechtenstein gasped.

"Prussia is a horrible person! Wasn't his name enough?" he demanded before turning to his sister.

"Lili, go to bed. I can take care of him myself."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Night bruder."

"Night."

Vash gently stroked Roderich's cheek.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," he whispered. "I will NEVER do anything like that to you…if you let me."

Roderich seemed to smile in his sleep.

Roderich stayed with Vash for a few weeks without incident.

* * *

><p>He kept trying to leave, insisting he was a bother and that Gilbert really DID love him, but Vash wouldn't let him.<p>

"Did you see what he did to you? Are you waiting for him to kill you?" he demanded.

Roderich hung his head and Vash hugged him gently.

The other man stayed stiff for a while before finally hugging him back.

"He's been lying to you Roderich. Don't let what he's done to you keep you from trusting other people."

He lifted Roderich's face to look at him and kissed him.

Roderich kissed him back and Vash pulled him close.

His sensitive ears heard someone approaching and he drew back.

"What is it?" Roderich asked.

Vash listened for a moment before he grabbed Roderich's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Follow me!"

He ran up the stairs dragging Roderich behind him.

"Stay in here for a few minutes. I promise I'll be back soon."

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

He pushed Roderich in the room and shut the door behind him.

Vash ran back downstairs in time for the door to fly open.

"Where is he?" Gilbert demanded as he walked in.

"He's safe! Away from your abuse!"

Gilbert tried to hit him, but missed.

Vash stared at him for a moment.

"You're drunk! "

"Well duh! The awesome one only wants that dumb hart genug when he's drunk!"

"You only want Roderich when you want to screw him?"

"Yeah! He's not worth it for anything else!"

Vash narrowed his eyes.

"How DARE you say that! Roderich is worth so much more that!"

"RODERICH IS WORTH NOTHING!" Gilbert screamed.

Vash was confused when Gilbert's face looked calmer.

He noticed that he was looking over his shoulder and he turned.

Roderich was standing at the base of the stairs, staring at both of them.

"I told you to stay upstairs!"

"Roderich! Get over here!"

Roderich took a shaky step backwards.

"N-No."

Gilbert glared at him.

"Excuse me? I just told you to do something!"

Roderich shook his head.

"I w-want to stay with Vash."

"That's not an option hart genug! Now get over here!"

Roderich shook his head harder.

"N-No! I don't want to!"

Vash turned back to Gilbert.

"There's your answer! Now get out of here!"

Gilbert looked at him with a gaze that made Vash take a step away from him.

Liechtenstein happened to walk through the door at that moment.

Everyone turned to look at her at the same time.

"Lili!"

Gilbert grabbed her and started to pull out his pocketknife.

Vash leapt forward and snatched his sister away.

She ran over to where Roderich was and stood with him.

"Get out of my house Gilbert!" Vash yelled at him.

"No. I feel comfortable here."

Since he had lost Liechtenstein, Gilbert grabbed Vash's wrist and managed to get his pocketknife out.

Before anyone could do anything, he stabbed Vash.

"Ahh!"

Gilbert let go of Vash and watched him drop to the ground.

Liechtenstein stared at him but Roderich walked up to Gilbert.

"It's about time you came back with me. I have to say that-"

He didn't get to finish before Roderich punched him in the face.

"How dare you! How dare you do that to Vash! He showed me what a monster you were and how much he actually loved me!"

Gilbert stared at him in shock.

"D-Did you just hit me?"

"You're damn right! I'm finally getting my payback for everything you've done to me!"

"But-But you're mine! My name and flag are on your back!"

"Arthur is going to get rid of that with his magic! I'm not going back with you! I'm staying here with Vash! I love him!"

Gilbert took a step backward and Roderich advanced.

He turned around and ran out the door.

"Stay away!" he yelled after him.

He waited until he couldn't see the albino anymore before he walked back to Vash.

The man was bleeding, not too badly, but enough to make Roderich worry.

He rolled Vash over to inspect him and noticed that he had a cut in his stomach that was only a few inches long but was several deep.

"He's gonna be fine," a quiet voice whispered.

Roderich jumped and turned around.

Liechtenstein was holding the medical kit and was about to start cleaning him up.

"What?"

"Big bruder has been through much worse, especially for you."

Roderich stared at Vash.

Was that true?

Roderich remembered all the times that Vash had nearly killed himself to rescue him.

"Can you take care of him?"

Roderich nodded.

He took the kit from Lili and started to treat Vash.

* * *

><p>Vash woke up the next day to find himself lying in his own bed with a bandage around his stomach.<p>

He looked around in confusion and saw that Roderich was sleeping next to him.

'Thank you Roderich.'

He pulled the other nation to him and held him gently.

'I'm not letting you go anywhere. I want you to stay with me.'

Roderich stirred and gazed up at him.

"Vash? Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Good, because if you died it would all be for nothing."

Vash kissed him.

"I know."

Roderich smiled at him.

"I love you Vash."

Vash smiled back.

"I waited to hear that for so long."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy birthday Switzy!<p>

Yeah...I've been in a mood today and I thought about this last night so I finally sat down and wrote it.

I know it's sad, but I think that the only reason that Gilbert and Roderich would be together is if Gilbert was forcing him. I like Roderich with Vash in a loving relationship.

Oh! And look up the words yourself. They're all cuss words obviously but since I don't cuss...yeah...

Wow this was really long...


End file.
